


duet.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey was supposed to be one of his background singers, but when Ben heard her voice, he knew she was destined for more.or:  Ben writes a duet for him to sing with Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	duet.

**Author's Note:**

> day 14, drabble 14.
> 
> Prompt 014 - radio.

Rey was supposed to be one of his background singers, but when Ben heard her voice, he knew she was destined for more. So he wrote a duet for them to perform together, surprising her. By the time the tour was over, Ben knew the duet needed to be heard by everyone, so he brought Rey into the studio to record it, then invited her to have a drink afterward. Dinners happened after that, and the first time they heard the duet on the radio, Rey laughed happily. Ben kissed her then, and Rey just grinned and kissed him back.


End file.
